Zak's Perspective
by Akula470
Summary: This is the introduction to a new lifestyle in Pokemon Sciences to Yamazaki as he enrolls into a university.


Time Unknown...

Most children at the age of 10 or 11 go out and start their journey with the intent of becoming a Pokémon Champion, often failing to achieve such a goal. I too, have failed at becoming a champion. "How" you ask? Well, I just kind of lost my motivation. My Pokémon, Luxray, Starapter, Floatzel, Typhlosion, and Dragonair, had become so strong and so experienced that… I guess we were satisfied with where we were as far as everything went; it was time to do something different. So I ended up going back to the Sinnoh Region to decide my next course of action. By the way, my name is Yamazaki; my closer friends call me "Zak" for short.

This is where my story begins, at SU, a large academy with the reputation for employing some of the best Pokémon research professors in the world. It had everything you could think of; dorms, labs, pools, gyms, fields, you name it. This is where I studied with Yumi. Yumi was one of the top students at SU; she was my sister, and also my roommate. My sister had attended SU for 2 semesters before I came here.

We were only allowed 3 Pokémon per trainer during this term, don't ask me why. But with that being the case, I chose my first three: Luxray, Typhlosion, and Floatzel. My sister, on the other hand, chose to leave her Pokémon at home to be taken care of by the Local Professor.

Day 1, 10:49am

We were walking down a pretty nice hallway. The carpet was the pattern of a black 'n' white checkerboard. The walls and ceiling were painted plain white with a slight sandy texture. We were approaching the end of the hallway when she said, "Here it is." facing the black door in front of her and to my left. On the door there were black characters hardly distinguishable from the door that stated "27k." Next to the knob, there was a card slot, like the ones you find in a hotel. I reached into my pocket and took out the steel key card with the same "27k" engraved on the bottom left corner. I slid the card through the reader and there was a very faint "CLICK" that came from the doorknob. As I reached to open the door, my sister said, "Remember what I said before, 'Apply the card a second time to lock it again.'"

"Yeah, I know." I said. As we walked through the doorway, we saw that the 25'x25' room was painted white, with brown carpeting on the floor. _"How original"_ I thought to myself. There was a wooden desk in the closer-right corner, not visible when you first come in. There was a decent metal tube bunk bed painted black in the far-left corner, you could see the foot of it standing right outside the door. On the far corner from the door, were a flat-screen television set, and a few large bean bags of assorted colors here and there in front of it. "I had Jacob do it. Do you like it?" my sister asked.

"I suppose" I replied somewhat negatively.

"Is something wrong, bro?"

"I'm just tired"

"I told you to get more sleep; we start our classes in two days."

I laid my black-leather book bags which contained cans of Poke-Chow, my laptop and text books at the foot of the bunk bed, and sprawled out onto the bottom bunk kicking off my white tennis shoes off to the side. "We have to be in the gymnasium at 3:30 for drug tests" said Yumi. "Got it?" "Yeah, I got it." I said.

I'd be nowhere without my sister; after all I had no idea what this was going to be like, and it wasn't just college she helped me with for that matter. I couldn't organize myself for jack-crap.

I looked at my watch which stated, 11:02am. _"I could get some sleep right now and wake up at 1:30, which would give me enough time to feed my Pokémon and let them run around a little bit"_ I thought. "I'm off to the chemistry lab; Jacob's been asking me about something for a while now." She said as if it were the most mundane thing. "Don't forget little bro, you need to be over in the gym at 3:30" She continued, walking out the door. There was nothing I had to do immediately, so closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep….

"**Attention****,**** Attention!"** The intercom screeched.

Startled, I jumped and bashed my head on the bottom of the top bunk making an unnatural THWAK! "GYAAAHH, DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"**All students who are intending to****,**** hold Pokémon on the premises, enroll in robotics, chemical engineering, and/or medical science are required to proceed to the gymnasium to receive illegal substance testing at this time****.**** Individuals who are tested positive for illegal substances will be subject to formal, severe and civil discipline****.****"**

Rubbing the bump on my forehead to loosen out the throbbing pain, I looked over to the alarm clock sitting on top of the TV set, 3:25, "Oh, Shit." I shot up from the bed and stood up, grabbed the poke-balls attached to my belt and turned out my Pokémon.

There was a flash and three streams of red light from the corresponding balls took the shapes three figures on the floor, in less than a few seconds, the figures took on shape and the red light dissipated revealing my three Pokémon.

The first Pokémon had sky blue fur that was lined on his muzzle, on his round ears that had a yellow patch fur on the inside, on his belly that had curved into two blue stripes onto the sides of his back, and on his hind legs as if they were dipped in blue ink. On the back of his front legs was a horizontal pattern of yellow and blue stripes. On the front of his front legs was pitch black fur, as well the remainder of his body, which resembled that of a lion, with its sleek black mane pulled back. He was a young and strong Luxray.

The second Pokémon had sea-_green fur that covered his back while the fur on his entire front was light-brown. His body was fairly simple, a badger-like creature that stood on his two hind legs most of the time with pointed ears, and several vents on his back__,__ across his shoulders to discharge heat. He was a without a doubt, a Typhlosion._

_The third Pokémon was similar to Typhlosion. She had a weasel like body; she had webbed feet, her fur was light tan on her paws, her forearms and on her chest, all the way to her lower belly, the rest of her fur was brown, with a drop-shaped patch of brown fur on her belly. She had a rubbery cylindrical floatation device lined up over her shoulders down the sides of her hips and above her tails. Her fur was sleek and smooth like silk__.__ She was larger than most of her kind, not too tall or heavy-set (in fact, apart from the floatation sac membranes, she had almost no body fat at all), just uniformly large. She was a sweet__,__ yet burly Floatzel._

All formalities aside, I rushed toward the back packs lying on the foot of the bed and grabbed the pack containing the cans of Poke-Chow. I unzipped the bag and reached in to grab three cans and put two of them on the desk temporarily. The one in my hand had a label which stated "Nova-Luxray" I wrapped my finger around the tab and pulled off the lid, which made the sound of ripping aluminum foil as I did so. I did the same with another can with the label stating "Nova-Typhlosion."

The last can what's label read "Geo-Floatzel" required a can-opener which was a pain sometimes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket tool which consequently also had an old-fashion can-opener on it. After quickly cutting open the last one, I put the three cylinders of food in front of the three corresponding Pokémon who were reclining and lounging by the time I was finished. "Enjoy, I'll be right back." I hurried out the door and closed it behind me as I ran down the hall to my destination. It occurred to me that the drug tests wouldn't end until 4:00. I still had an half an hour or so.

As I ran out the double doors of the dorm building, I felt a little dizzy but I managed to shake it off and continue running. I pushed through the double-doors of the secondary dorm area and ran down the hall toward the gymnasium.

At last I arrived at the gym, and as I looked around, there was a long line of 20 people waiting for tests in front of a series of cubicles. I got in the back of the line and waited, stepping forward occasionally and listening to the chatter of random students' conversations. The Gym was as large as half a football field, the bleachers expanded the area by about 2 yards in every direction and the lights on the ceiling were fluorescent, symmetrical tubes of bright light that hung from the ceiling 30 feet from the ground. A few basketball hoops were symmetrically aligned with each other on the walls of the gym.

After about 10 minutes, it was my turn. "Step over here, please." said a rather masculine voice. I followed the direction of voice to a cubicle to the right and saw an Indian man in white lab coat. "Have a seat" he said, gesturing to a folding chair across from his desk. I sat down and glimpsed at my watch, 3:44. "This will only take a moment." He said handing me a cotton swab. "Please swab the inside of your mouth." I took the swab and did so. "Is that good?" I asked, handing it back. "Yes" He said taking the swab and putting it in a plastic Ziploc bag. He gave me a plastic cup with an orange lid. "Now, please go to the bathroom over there, and fill this up." "Alright" I said getting up and proceeding toward the restroom, also noticing that it was near the entrance where I came in.

…

I came back into the cubicle with the urine sample in- hand and as I tried to hand it to the ethnic doctor. "Thank you. Just set it on the chair and have a good day." He said. So I placed it on the chair and headed back to the dorm room.

Day 1, 4:15pm

I walked into the dorm room where I and Yumi were staying and saw that my Pokémon were all relaxing in 3 different places. Yumi was stretched out on the top bunk with her laptop open and running. Luxray was curled up on the bottom bunk; Floatzel was sleeping soundly on the other end. Typhlosion was looking at me with a somewhat hysterical expression as if he had done something really stupid, but I didn't really notice. "Yumi" I asked, "When are orientations for the classes?" "About six 'o' clock" she answered. "Alright" I said.

I went outside the room and called my Pokémon to follow. They all ran out, and lined up in front of me according to their little social statuses that they assumed for themselves. "Alright you three, we're going outside to warm up, train hard, cool down, and come back in for some rest." They all acknowledged me with a firm nod; knowing how serious I was when it came to their overall fitness, and tenacity. Don't get me wrong though, I cared about their happiness and well-being in addition, that's why I reward them with what they like the most. Floatzel adores swimming, Typhlosion favors sleeping in, and Luxray… well, he's made it very difficult for me to figure out what he likes and as result, it's hard for me to reward him for how hard I train him, but he seems to enjoy raw fish meat.

I walked outside onto the track field, which had a soccer net/football goal-like combination on either end and was surrounded by a wide-woven wire fence. There was a series of swimming pools about 70 yards away, outside the fence. I would have to let Floatzel in one of those pools later. I had them stretch and warm up for about 5 minutes.

After that, I had them run laps around the track, in proportion to each one's ability. After about 15 minutes, I let them take a break for water. There was a stainless-steel water fountain specifically designed for Pokémon near the edge of the synthetic-grounded track. It had a step-switch that would fill up a bowl of water and shut off automatically when the bowl was full. They all took turns at the fountain, Floatzel being first, and Typhlosion being the one to finish.

I set up a few targets made of wood and paper in the middle of the combat portion of the field for Typhlosion to practice against with his fire-base attacks. Like a drill instructor I yelled, "TYPHLOSION, FLAME THROWER, NOW!" Immediately, Typhlosion sharply inhaled and blew from his maw, a wave of extremely hot blaze which engulfed the targets in a sea of fire as he exhaled. "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, PUT YOU'RE ALL INTO IT!" I shouted. The blinding blaze coming from his wide open maw became greater, hotter and brighter as if he was breathing the sun itself. The targets were being rapidly consumed in the intense inferno like dry grass. Speaking of which… "DON'T SET THE GRASS ON FIRE!"

He was in control of his own abilities of course, but sometimes he would lose focus of the target. Consequently he would indiscriminately and unintentionally hit other objects. "ALRIGHT! EXELLENT!" I commended to Typhlosion. Other trainers and students were looking in astonishment as they saw the way he completely and cleanly extinguished the targets within seconds, one brown haired student in particular gave me a dirty look as if to say, "You overdid it". We practiced this and 3 other techniques for about 40 minutes. I did similar training with my other two Pokémon.

Day 1 5:28pm

My Pokémon were exhausted and panting hysterically. I always trained them very hard like this twice a week, and I was always very proud of them for being so physically tenacious. "Very good, all three of you" I commended. I withdrew them back into their poke-balls to take a well-deserved rest. "All of you were awesome today" I commended again.

I started heading back to the room. I had half an hour to get to my orientation, so I when I got back to the dorm, I let my Pokémon out of their balls to have a little more space to recline in the room. "Take it easy" I told them smiling, as I walked away to start the next phase of the day.

I was heading toward the computer lab to participate in the class-wide orientation, and as I passed by the chem. lab I heard a familiar voice, it was my sister. She was talking with Jacob. With the thought of not having touched base with Jacob for some time, I decided to go in and say hi.

"-while he was sleeping"

"Has he had physiological alterations yet?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of, but that should change in a few hours" said Yumi.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
